Chapter 116
A Critical One Appears (臨界者出現, Rinkaisha shutsugen) ''Tankōbon : '''A Transcendent One''' ''is the one hundred and sixth chapter of the D.Gray-man Manga series written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino. Summary Tyki Mikk slowly walks in the vacuum he created . Allen is in deep pain as Tyki explains he removed the oxygen so that he can't breath anymore. Allen grabs his own painful throat and swears. He asks his Innocence to muve but it is no use. Tyki is surprised Allen is still concious and advice him to give up , he adds he will make sure there is nothing left of him and his clown costume, the earl is the only clown that is needed. Allen mentally comments that the pression on his arm is huge before finally collapsing. Lenalee scratches the box she is locked in saying she can't bear to stay trapped here while her friends fight. She violently hits the box with her legs to the shock of Chaozii Han again and again till she hurts her legs. Road says that this is useless, her legs won't be able to break it without innocence. Chaozji stops Lenalee yalling that she will end up losing her legs at this rate. She replies that as an exorcist, she exists to fight. Allen seems to regain conciousness as Tyki notices. He thinks to himself that he doesn't want to die. He wants to be able to defeat the Noah, because he found his way, he exists to save both humans and akumas. He order the innocence to help him repel the Noah ability and escape here. He orders it to synchronize with him even more than usually, to become a weapon that will protect everyone. Tyki plucks his hand into Allen's chest stating he won't let him what he is trying to do. He is about to remove Allen's heart. Allen focuces and his body starts emitting light. In the European Branch Komui Lee informs Reever Wenhamm that the Great Generals are not aware of the Ark. Reever nods and says that Hevlaska has a crisis. Meanwhile the great generals are impatient and ask about Komui being late. Hevlaska is suffering as the innocence cubes move inside her like babies in a mother's womb.,Komui thinks that a Critical Point Breaker may have appeared. The Great marshalls are shocked too and Hevlaska nods.: A potentiel General, a new critical one appears! Reever wonders if this is one of the Exorcists in Edo and Komui thinks of Allen Walker. Reever has had the same thought. Allen grabs his left arm with his right one while telling his innocence and they both are one. His left arm suddenly becomes a huge sword as Tyki steps back. Allen brandishes his new blade : the sword of exorcism! Trivia * According to a rough estimate, a human body will have 90 seconds of space exposure before being recompessed, otherwise death is unavoidable. Unconciousness is likely to occur withing 14 seconds. Navigation Category:Chapters